Lilly Chambler (TV Series)
Lilly Chambler is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Overview Lilly is a soft-spoken woman who looks out for the best interests of her family. She is seemingly oblivious to the grim realities of the outside world, and as such, lacks the necessary skills to survive. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Lilly worked as a nurse before the outbreak. For years she was married to a man who she had a daughter named Meghan. A year or two before the outbreak, her husband abandoned their family. Around this same time, Lilly's father, David, was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Post-Apocalypse During the initial stages of the outbreak, Lilly hid out with Meghan, David, and her younger sister, Tara, in her apartment complex. They relied primarily on one of the food trucks that David had driven for a living. For about a year the family spent their days in the apartment, relying on candles for lighting and making the most out of their circumstances. While Lilly continually watched over Meghan and ailing David, Tara continually cleared their area of walkers. At some point, Meghan stopped talking, possibly from the horrors she might have witnessed. The family played board games to try to make her feel better and get her talking again. Season 4 "Live Bait" Lilly is first seen in her apartment with Tara, Meghan, and David. She is immediately cautious of Philip and doesn't hesitate to collect his weapons after he relinquishes them to her. Lilly introduces her family to Philip. After a while Lilly offers Phillip food and later on finds out he 'had' a family. Lilly helps Phillip with burying her dad who Phillip killed after he died from cancer and reanimated. After that, they went on the road with Meghan and Tara. Later on Phillip and Lilly have sexual intercourse in the van. After the van breaks down, they run into walkers coming from a turn on the road. Tara falls and sprains her ankle. Lilly helps her up and the two stumble into the woods with Philip and Meghan. They get separated from Philip and Meghan in the woods. "Dead Weight" Lilly joins Martinez' camp after he finds Philip and her family in a forest near the camp. Lilly sets up a Nurse Station for the camp. She is convinced by Philip to leave the group with her family and Alisha, told that it's not safe there, but returns after they find a group of walkers trapped in the mud. She is present when the group discuss about the camp's leadership after Martinez' death and when a walker sneaks inside the camp and grab Meghan's leg. "Too Far Gone" Lilly is initially against Phillip trying to take over the prison, but finally she seems to have accepted it reluctantly. In order to keep her and Meghan safe, Phillip settles them along a river (which walkers cannot cross). When a walker attempts to cross the river, Lilly is alerted of it and is distracted away from Meghan calling her. Simultaneously, Meghan is playing with a puddle of mud, but is bitten on the shoulder arm by a walker buried in mudslide. A grievous Lilly rushes down towards Meghan and kills the walker, but it is too late to save Meghan. Later, during the prison assault, Lilly comes to the prison in a car and exits, holding Meghan's corpse in her arms. Phillip then shoots Meghan in head to prevent her from reanimating. After the assault ends, Michonne stabs Phillip in the back and leaves him bleeding to death. When a dying Phillip is lying in the grass, Lilly walks up to him and angryily shoots him in the head for three reasons. For lying and killing innocent people, to end his suffering and prevent him from reanimating. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lilly has killed: *The Governor *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships David Chambler Her relationship with her father seemed to be a good one. She told Philip, "It would mean the world if you could get just one tank for him." She also saw her father's welfare as being integral to her daughter's well-being, as evidenced by speculating that Meghan's lack of appetite was due to terror over the prospect of her grandfather dying and relating that only he could put a smile on Meghan's face when convincing Philip to retrieve oxygen for her father from a nearby nursing home. Tara Chambler Lilly's relationship with Tara is a sisterly one. In "Live Bait" she is shown scolding her for her language and it is clear that Tara trusts her sister with knowledge of her sexual orientation and other details of her private life. Meghan Chambler Her relationship with her daughter seemed to be good. She was consistently shown caring for Meghan throughout the episode. When Meghan is bitten and killed by a walker, she is devestated and cannot shoot her in the head so she takes her body to The Governor. Philip Blake Lilly is initially wary of Philip, but after the man helps her family several times, she seems to be grateful and grows fond of him. He's the one who reveals to her that everyone is infected and it takes brain damage to kill the walkers. She insists that he allow her family to travel with him after David's tragic death. In the truck at night, she starts a sexual relationship with Phillip. Later, when Phillip leads an assault on the prison, Lilly shows up with Meghan, who was bitten after Phillip settled them to a riverside by a walker buried in a mudslide. Phillip shoots Meghan in the head, in order to prevent her reanimation. After the brutal onslaught ensued leaving many dead, Lilly found Phillip lying in the grass after he was stabbed and left bleeding to death by Michonne. Lilly then brings her gun up and shoots Phillip in the head, to end his suffering and prevent him from reanimating. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Laura. *Lilly learns that walkers can only be killed by damaging their brain from Philip Blake. *This character is clearly based off a character in the novel, Rise of the Governor. However, in the novel, the character is named April. **It is widely speculated that the reason of this change is that the TV series character will be a merge between April and Lilly Caul. **She kills The Governor in the mid-season finale of Season 4, just like Lilly Caul did in Issue 48 of the Comic Series. *She is the first living non-main character to kill a main character. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Medics Category:Unknown